True Friends
by trcybell
Summary: Just a one shot that I thought of after reading other stories about the season 3 trailer.
1. Chapter 1

Marinette was hoping that yesterday was all a dream, but when she walked into the classroom she realized that it had in fact really happened. Everyone was in their new seats and Lila was draping herself over Adrien. Alya and Nino were leaning over their desk to hear the new story Lila was telling. Marinette sighed. Why couldn't her friends see that Lila was a liar. And how could they just forget about her so easily. Marinette silently walked about to her desk noticing that no one seemed to care that she was even there.

And so it went on for over a week. Lila became more popular. Marinette decided to focus on her studies, her designs and her superhero duties. Marinette knew of the lies Lila was telling about her, but it seemed no matter how much she tried to defend herself it made her look more guilty so she just gave up. But then something unpredictable happened. Marinette was busy designing in her sketchbook when someone sat down beside her. Marinette looked up to see Chloe getting out her tablet and books. Chloe looked over to Marinette and then nodded her head down to the front rows. Marinette looked to see Sabrina hanging onto Lila's every word while holding her bag. Marinette looked back at Chloe and nodded in understanding. Chloe had lost her friends as well so she came to the outcast table as well.

It wasn't much better while she was Ladybug. Marinette suspected that Lila was actually working with Hawkmoth. There seemed to be too many times someone became akumatised because of an illusion. Also, Lila also seemed to be "in trouble." Numerous times Ladybug had to yell at Chat to not worry about Lila but focus on the Akuma. When Ladybug tried to voice her opinion to Chat about Lila working with Hawkmoth to create Akumas and distract Chat during a fight, Chat yelled at her and accused her of being jealous. He then stopped coming on patrol. During Akuma fights he stopped listening to her which made the fights last longer then they needed. As the months went on he even stopped coming to the fights.

During this, Marinette decided to visit Master Fu. She was worried about her partner or there lack of. Marinette asked if she could activate another miraculous to help her out on patrols at least, only to call on them during a fight if it was absolutely necessary. Master Fu agreed. Marinette didn't hesitate when she picked the Bee miraculous. Marinette needed someone she could trust and would not be swayed by Lila. Chloe was the perfect choice.

Chloe was ecstatic to have Pollen back. She trained hard with Ladybug on patrols. They became fast friends. They more they hung out the more Chloe began to figure out who Ladybug was. Especially when Ladybug let it slip that Chloe was the only to trust with not falling for Lila's lies. And there became an understanding between the two both at school and on patrol that they knew who each other were. No need for a big reveal, that wasn't the style of their friendship. When Chat stopped showing up for Akuma attacks, Queen Bee became a permanent hero in Paris.

Chat finally approached them when patrol. He was ticked that he was being replaced by Chloe of all people. Ladybug wanted to know what he expected. He had stopped coming to patrol and attacks. He didn't listen to his partner. She needed someone who she could trust and that trusted her. She told Chat that he could patrol with them or one the days they didn't. But she also told her to take a hard look at himself to see if he even wanted to be a hero anymore. Ladybug and Queen Bee didn't wait around for his answer.

Plagg wasn't worried about his chosen, he was pissed at him. He couldn't believe that Adrien believed the lies she was spewing. Sure the lies where laced with honey so they sounded more real, but he was Chat Noir. He should know better. Then to ditch his partner like that. Plagg considered stealing the ring from his finger and taking it back to Master Fu. Maybe it was time for a new Chat Noir, one who couldn't be easily deceived. Plagg just hoped Adrien would make the right decision.

It was over year before Hawkmoth was defeated. A new Chat Noir had come onto the seem that worked flawlessly with Ladybug and Queen Bee. None of the superheroes could believe that Gabriel was Hawkmoth and Nathalie was Mayura. But the city couldn't believe that Lila Rossi was also an accomplice working behind the scenes to create events where people would be akumatized. To try to get Paris to go against the superheroes. They only ones not surprised where the superheroes. It was their tracking of Lila that had led them to Hawkmoth to begin with.

When Marinette and Chloe walked into class the next day, they were meet with all their classmates greeting them like nothing had happened. They all voiced how that they couldn't believe Lila was so evil. But Marinette and Chloe just walked passed all of them and walked up to their desk in the back, the outcast desk. After all, those people weren't really their friends. They knew who their true friends were, the last year had shown that too them.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Author's Note: So they was just a rough idea that I had after readin the stories based on the season three trailer. Wish that I was a better writer to fill this out more. But it just came to me.**


	2. Marinette and Chloe's Friendship

**Marinette and Chloe's Friendship**

Marinette just let the rumors brush off her. It was not like she had been close with her classmates her whole life. It was just this past year after becoming Ladybug where she was started to have close friendships or so she thought. If these so called friends were going to turn on her because of rumors she guess that they weren't really friends to begin with so it was like it was last year. Though there were the hateful looks she was given on a daily basis but once again Marinette focused on her studies, designs and superhero duties. Marinette gave a little sigh hoping that things would get a little easier.

Chloe knew that she wasn't perfect but she was trying. She had been nicer to Sabrina and tried not to cling to Adrien but actually be his friend. But then Lila came to the school. She had everyone wrapped around her finger with all her lies. If Chloe tried to say she was lying all her past mistakes were pointed out. Then one day, Sabrina was there waiting for her like always. She was hanging onto Lila's every word and carry her bag. Chloe was sure Lila told some lie about having injuring her arm. Chloe watched as Marinette passed the scene rolling her eyes and shaking her head. That is when Chloe realized that Marinette was in the same boat as her. Outcasted by a liar. Not wanting to sit by Sabrina to just be ignored, Chloe walked to the back of the class and took a seat by Marinette. With a nod towards Sabrina and Lila, the two came to understanding of where they stood and that they stood there together.

As so started their unusual friendship. They didn't really talk during school or out of school. They didn't really have that much in common. But they did pair up for projects when needed. Sat by each other in their classes and lunch. Shared eye rolls and head shakes when they heard one of Lila's ridiculous stories. Marinette would share her designs with Chloe who would give her honest opion in notes on the side. Chloe would ask Marinette to design dresses for her special occasions. It was a comfortable friendship that was easy to slip into.

Then Ladybug landed on Chloe's balcony and offered her the Bee Miraculous to hold onto, to help out with patrols since Chat was a no show, and if need be fight along side of Ladybug in an Akuma attack. The two of them had a blast on patrols. They spared for the first part to get Queen Bee comfortable with fighting and using her weapon. Then they would race around the city looking out for Akuma or watching Lila since they believed she was in league with Hawkmoth. Then they would end it sitting on some roof talking and laughing about anything. They talked about their celebrity crushes, favorite movies, dreams and hopes. They talked about what it would be like to not be superheroes. Of course, Chloe was able to be a little more open about her life since Ladybug knew who she was. Marinette would sometimes slip up in telling a more personal detail or story about herself, but hoped Chloe didn't notice. But Chloe did notice, but never said anything letting Marinette have her secret if she wanted to.

Marinette suspected that Chloe knew she was Ladybug. The Ladyblog had become more focused on Chat Noir and why Ladybug hadn't asked Rena Rouge or Caraprace. It bashed Ladybug for not working as team with Chat Noir who was the better super hero. Anytime a really nasty blog came out about Ladybug and questioning her ability, Chloe would invite Marinette for a spa treatment at the her hotel. Marinette was grateful since it helped her destress. Marinette of course returned the favor to Chloe by bringing her favorite treat from the bakery anytime the Ladyblog had a horrible post about Queen Bee. Marinette always set them down on the bench between them to not make a big deal out of it. That just meant that most days the girls were having spa treatments and yummy pastries.

No one really paid attention that the two enemies were becoming best friends. A bond was form that really couldn't be broken. Both had been left by their friends. Both were being ridiculed in their super hero personas. But they continued to move forward. Chloe was started to take a honest interest in the running of her father's hotel. Her father was putting in her charge of hospitality and running some events. Marinette was entering more design competitions and winning. She also gained a contract with Jagged Stone for making his album covers. They of course kept their friendship low key at school, but they kept everything low key at school. When they were running around as Ladybug and Queen Bee they were free to be themselves.

After the fight with Chat Noir, the girls got closer with Queen Bee now coming to every fight even if Chat Noir was there. They just couldn't trust him. Then all of a sudden there was a new Chat Noir. He was friendly but not flirty. It took no time at all for the girls to befriend him. Akuma fights became easier and patrols become more productive in the hunt for Hawkmoth.

In the end the fight with Hawkmoth was easy. He didn't realize that Lila could be used to find him. They surprised him in his liar hidden under his house. The three super heroes worked like a well oiled machine. Marinette and Chloe were shocked to see that Gabriel Agreste was Hawkmoth and Nathalie was Mayura. They felt bad for the man who just wanted his wife back. But were happy that it was all over now having the two miraculouses and book back in Master Fu's possession. They had also given back their miraculouses now that they were no longer needed.

Chloe picked Marinette up on her way to school the next day, like they had been during the last couple of month. When they arrived in the classroom, they noticed that everyone was back in their original seats. Sabrina was patting the bench next to her looking at Chloe. Nino was back to the front seat. Alya ran up to Marinette exclaiming that she couldn't believe Lila worked for Hawkmoth. All the classmates agreed. People said they felt horrible for Adrien. They wanted to know Marinette's opinion on it all. They wanted to know if Chloe had heard from Adrien. The girls looked at each other and rolled their eyes, shaking their hands. They linked their arms and walked proudly back to their backrow bench. Their classmates stared in surprise. As the girls sat down Chloe whispered "Ridiculous." To which Marinette replied "Utterly ridiculous."

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Author's Note: Wanted to expand on their friendship a little bit.**


End file.
